Accidental Flight
by Kathryn0505
Summary: While trying to teach Jessica to levitate, Pam flies for the first time. When Eric finds out, Jessica is surprised by their interaction.


**A/N: A short little fun story. This one has no tears! We saw Pam fly in Season 6 so this takes place in the gap between Seasons 3 and 4. **

* * *

><p>"This is so fucking lame!" Jessica complained. She and Pam were standing in one of the fields near Fangtasia before it opened for the night. Pam had made a comment about vampires being able to levitate and Jessica had been begging her for weeks to teach her. She wasn't having any luck, though.<p>

"Sorry, kiddo, looks like it's not happening yet," Pam said. "Maybe in a decade or two."

"Being a baby vampire sucks," Jessica complained. "Show me again."

Pam thought the exercise was pointless but obliged her little redheaded friend. Well, she was more of an annoyance, really, but she gave her something to do while Eric continued his misguided search for Sookie.

Effortlessly Pam floated above the ground. She snorted as she watched Jessica's attempt.

"Stop straining, you look like you're trying to take a shit," Pam critiqued. "It's more mental. Clear your mind and let it pull you off the ground."

Jessica took a deep breath and tried to push the unwanted thoughts out of her head. Still, nothing happened.

"I give up," she grumbled and looked up to Pam just in time to see her shoot into the air.

"No fucking way!" Jessica yelled in surprise. She looked up but couldn't see Pam anywhere. She turned around just as Pam landed back on the ground a little distance away on the field.

"That was so cool!" Jessica ran over. "You can fly!" Pam didn't say anything and looked a little shocked herself. "Can all vampires fly?"

"No," Pam said. "It runs in some bloodlines. And you have to be old enough."

"Will I be able to?" Jessica asked eagerly.

"Doubtful," Eric said, scaring the shit out of Jessica. He had sped over from the bar when he heard Jessica's screaming and she hadn't seen him coming.

"Why not?" she whined.

"_Bill_," Pam said in a sarcastic voice, "can't fly."

"Lorena couldn't either," Eric said.

"Maybe they're not old enough?" Jessica hoped.

"She was two and a half centuries," Eric said. "I don't think there's any flying in your future."

"Being Bill's progeny sucks," Jessica said. Not only would she not be able to fly, she was constantly being left on her own. He forgot to tell her so many things. Pam and Eric had taught her more by accident than Bill ever had.

"Shocking," Pam said flatly.

Eric and Pam exchanged a look but Jessica wasn't sure what it meant. He began to walk over closer to his progeny.

"Did I hear someone screaming about someone else being able to fly?" Eric asked.

"Maybe," Pam said.

"She totally flew and it was awesome!" Jessica butted in and Pam glared at her.

"It just happened. I didn't even know I could," Pam explained.

"You've never done it before?" Jessica asked but Pam and Eric were ignoring her by this point.

"Show me," Eric said.

"I don't know if I can do it again," Pam hedged. Jessica had to open her big mouth and alert the whole state. She wasn't going to tell Eric until she knew what she was doing but now she had no choice.

"Just try," he said and stepped back with his arms crossed to watch.

Pam sighed and tried to calm her nerves. Focusing, she was glad when she finally shot off the ground at a somewhat alarming speed. She got to a few hundred feet before finally coming back to the ground, twenty or so feet from where she started.

"Your aim's a little off," Eric observed.

Jessica saw Pam frown a little at the perceived criticism and she felt bad for her.

"It was my second try," Pam defended, although she felt a little defeated. She'd hoped he would be proud of her.

Suddenly Eric sped over to Pam and Jessica was surprised to see him wrap her up in a hug that lifted her feet slightly off the ground due to their height difference. Eric was smiling and to Jessica it was a little creepy. Pam shrieked as he spun her once.

Finally he put her down but did not let go of her completely. He stroked her hair back from her face and continued to gaze at her. "I'm very proud of you," Eric said. "Barely a century old and already flying!"

Jessica thought she had entered the Twilight Zone. She'd never seen them look so happy or be so affectionate with one another. Still, she kept staring, unable to look away in case she missed something.

"Well, I was always pretty perfect," Pam said smugly.

"Yes you were," Eric indulged her, and placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

This whole exchange made her sad about her situation with Bill. Not that she wanted to kiss him or anything, because ew, but it was clear to her that Pam and Eric were close. Eric obviously took an interest in _his _progeny and Jessica felt a little bitter that Bill was moping over Sookie all the time and completely ignoring her.

Pam beamed at his praise. Normally Pam was pretty unemotional but she could see that Eric's opinion meant a lot to her.

"We're about to open," Eric said and Pam nodded as she stepped back from him.

"Can I help?" Jessica asked, eager for something to do.

"Help Ginger with the inventory," Pam said before they floated off toward the bar.

Inventory was so boring, but at least it was something to do. She'd take it.


End file.
